Tormented
by BlackRosesKiki
Summary: What if there was another girl that Darren Mullet was in love with besides Justine and what if she was Bradley's girlfriend. Read to find out her story of how her life turned upside down by one single death. Rated M for Language and some sexual contents.
1. Chapter 1

Tormented - Bradley White

Characters:

Leandra Sawyer

Bradley White

Justine Fielding

Alexis

Tasha Cummings

Marcus

Sophie

Khalillah

Chapter 1 -

Everyone at our school seemed to have to go to a funeral for a boy who killed himself, Darren Mullet. I never met him myself but I think I've seen him in classes before. Justine, the school's head girl, was in front of us and Darren's family and neighbors. Her speech was interrupted by this guy with lots of hair that was curled on the top of his head.

"Bullshit, you fucking hypocrite!" he yelled. The principle yelled for someone to get him out. "You weren't Darren's friends, he didn't have any. That's why he killed himself," he added. "You killed him, all of you, you murdered him!" he yelled as he got dragged away.

"Oh my god," I whispered as I turned back to the front of the church. Bradley, my boyfriend, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. They continued the funeral and before you knew it, it was over.

Tasha, Alexis, Bradley and I walked over to head stone and I leaned against the side of it. Bradley rested his arm on the tombstone behind me before kissing me. I put my hand on his cheek before he was pulled away from me. I looked and saw Marcus.

"Get in, Dick's giving us an afternoon off," Marcus said. I smiled when he said the principal was cutting school off early. Bradley cleared his throat.

"Gotta love the Dick," he said and Marcus agreed with him. Bradley made a motion towards his dick. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at their nickname for our principal.

"Party at your place, right Bradley?" Tasha stated more than asked. Bradley nodded and Tasha started to text people about it. I turned to Alexis as he started to talk.

"Okay guys," Sophie and Khalillah just came up to us and Bradley wrapped both his arms around my chest. I put my hands on his arms as he leaned a little on me. "I'm gonna ask Justine to the party." Alexis danced a bit when he said the last word.

I chuckled a little before saying. "Lexi, you do know that just 'cause she's head girl, doesn't mean she gives the best head," he pointed his finger at me and I pointed one back.

"Ahhh," he laughed. "Well I think she's interesting so." Bradley removed his arms from me and walked towards Alex.

"Interesting, well you wanna give me a kiss," he said with a smile. Alexis looked at him.

"Uh no."

"No." Alexis shook his head and patted Bradley on the chest before walking towards Justine. We all watched him as he talked to her. I wrapped my arms around Bradley, who lit up a cigarette.

"I think she's quite nice," Sophie said. We all looked at her.

"Sophie you think everyone's nice, the girl's a frigid kiss-ass bitch," Khalillah said. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"I don't know, I think she's nice," I said. I laid my head on Bradley's shoulder and he kissed my forehead.

"She smells really nice," Marcus told us. I lifted my head and looked at him confused.

"Why in the hell have you started smelling Justine Fielding?" I asked as Tasha and Bradley laughed silently.

Sophie looked at Marcus. "Why have you started smelling her," she repeated. Marcus turned to her.

"What, you smell nice." Sophie smiled at her boyfriend.

"Aw, thank you."

"You smell like cabbage," he told her. Sophie pulled away from Marcus, looking at us and I laughed.

"Fucking cabbage," Bradley said looking at Marcus.

"Yeah." Marcus and Bradley then started joking around while the girls and I stood to the side watching.

They were pretending to have gay sex. Sophie, Tasha, and I were cracking up at this. They stopped and Sophie and I went to our boyfriends before Nasser came over asking about the party.

"Bradley, Bradley, Bradley, Bradley, Bradley," he said.

"I think I hear a whining noise," he said. I looked at Nasser as he started talking again.

"No, no whining noise, no uh word is there's going to be a bit of a party at yours later."

"Dude we're at a funeral, show some fucking respect," he answered him quickly. I gasped and smacked Bradley hard on his chest but it didn't affect him that much.

Nasser looked at all of us before walking away, his friends tagging along while the group laughed at them.

I yelled after them knowing they wouldn't listen. "You could come." I looked back at Bradley with a small smile on my face while the group laughed. "You're an asshole," I told him. Bradley nodded his head before leaning in towards me.

"Yea and that's one of the reasons why you love me," he whispered in my ear before Alexis jumped on his back.

"Digits." We all laughed at him. We all started for Bradley and Marcus' car. I leaned up against Bradley's passenger side door as he trapped me with both of his hands on the door. He had his hood and windows down. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Yes Bradley."

"You staying over at my house when the party ends right?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Get off me and no," I told him with a laugh and smile. I pushed him away from me and quickly got in the car. Alexis was in the backseat. "Hey."

Bradley came around the car and got in the driver's side on the right. He put his keys in the ignition and started the car up. He pulled out and started driving the way to my house. I turned in my seat so my body was facing Bradley.

"So, is Justine coming?" I asked Alexis. He looked at me and nodded his head.

"I think so." I smiled at him. He was so feeling this girl.

"I can't wait to actually meet her in person," I told him. I turned up the radio and grabbed Bradley's hand with mine.

"What do you think she's going to wear Lea?" he asked. I turned and looked at him.

"Alex, why in the hell would you ask me a dumbass question like that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Well what are you gonna wear tonight?" Bradley asked as he turned down my street. I looked at him and smirked.

"Yea I do know, why?" I asked knowing full well why.

"I want to know if it's easy to take off of you," he smirked. He pulled up in my driveway and looked at me.

"I'll see you guys later," I said and started to get out the car before Bradley pulled me back by my arm. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. I kissed him back. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, giving him entrance. After about two minutes, I pulled away. "I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you too"

I waved good bye to Alexis before getting out the car. I pulled out my keys as I got to the front door. I opened the door and walked in as Bradley pulled out. I closed the door behind me.

"Hell, anyone home," I called. I got no reply. _"__Hmm, they must still be at work,"_ I thought. I felt my jacket buzz and pulled out my phone to see I got a text from Khalillah.

'_**We're coming over'**_

I sent an okay back before walking into the kitchen. I ate two donuts, one glazed and the other chocolate before my doorbell rang.

I walked to the door and opened it. The girls walked right in and up the stairs to my room with outfits in their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Tormented Chp.2

"Hey guys," I said to myself as I closed the door. I ran up the stairs and to my room to get ready for the party. By the time we finished, it was already dark. I was wearing a green shirt with no sleeves or spaghetti straps, a black skirt with black ankle boots. My hair was straight.

"So, you and Bradley having sex tonight?" Sophie asked me as we got in Khalliah's car. Tasha got in the passanger seat, so me and Sophie were in the back.

"Please maybe he'll dump her tonight," Tasha said as Khallilah drove. I sighed and looked away from Sophie to Tasha in the rearview mirror.

"Really, you're still jealous he dumped your ass for me," I said. "I mean c'mon it was four months ago, Tash."

She didn't say anything back just huffed and crossed her arms, so that was the end of the conversation, for now anyway. No one talked for the rest of the ride to Bradley's.

When we got to his, the party was in full swing. The girls and I linked arms after we got out the car. We walked into the house and to the pool area. We started dancing to the beat of the music before I started searching for Bradley.

I found him and he was with Marcus, who was wearing fake boobs and Alexis. I started dancing with Alexis before Bradley came up behind me. I started grinding my body up against his while Alexis went over to the girls, still dancing. I raised my hands looking at Marcus, who was doing whatever the hell he was doing. I turned my body to Bradley and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his lips on mine for a few seconds before the music got cut off and Jez started talking then terrible rapping. Bradley grabbed my hand and pulled me towards to where the girls and Alexis. Alexis was holding Jez by his jacket.

"What did you say Jez, I invited her," he said before letting him go and going after Justine, which is the same time we got there.

"Chill out brother, what's your problem bro?" Jez called out to him. I stopped next to Tasha as Bradley and Marcus went to Jez. Marcus grabbed Jez and turned him to face him.

"What, we got a problem man?" Marcus asked him. I crossed my arms and leaned on my right leg as I watched the scene unfold infront of me.

"Naw listen its all good, its all good," he replied. The music got turned back on and some people went back to dancing, some still watching and other doing both.

"Have you been upsetting my guests?" Bradley asked and Jez looked at him.

"No bro, I was joking, ya get me? Wah," he said before groping Marcus' fake boobs.

"Don't play with the things," Marcus told him.

"I ain't your fucking bro," Bradley told Jez.

"Listen, you lot need to chill out, it's Darren Mullet's leaving do. The fat twat is dead, you gotta drink to that. Ya get me? Gimme some," Jez held up his hand to Marcus but Marcus just pushed his hand down and out of his face.

"Why the fuck did you just say that shit to me?" Bradley asked. I looked at Tasha as she looped her arm through mine. Even though she still blames me for Bradley dumping her for me, we did grow a mutual friendship for eachother. I raised my eyebrows and smiled, silently laughing at the situation.

"Bradley, mate it's me," Jez told him. Bradley looked at Marcus.

"Sort him out," he told him before walking away and I watched him.

"Mate come on Bradley, Its me, its Jeremy," he called after him.

"Shhhhh..." Marcus shushed him," Suck my Titties!" he shouted in the voice of Leonidas from the movie 300 before kicking Jez in the pool. Everybody laughed at Jez. I put my hand to my mouth to stop from laughing but that didn't help at all.

Jez got out of the pool embarrassed and climbed up the green bush or whatever you call it and looked at everybody before falling to the ground on the other side of the house, which caused us to laugh at him more.


	3. Chapter 3

Tormented Chp. 3

The laughing had died down and everybody went back to dancing. I walked into the house with the rest, including Alexis and Justine.

I found Bradley in his living room sitting on the window sill. I weaved through the dancing people and went to him. I sat down next to him and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. He responded back quickly, opening my mouth and explored it with his tongue. He layed me down on my back and adjusted himself so he was between my legs. His hand went from my cheek and trailed all the way down to the edge of my skirt. He detached his lips from mine and went to my neck. I put my hand in his hair while the other rested on his shoulder. I turned my head giving him more access to see Alexis and Justine heading upstairs. I tapped Bradley on the shoulder a few times before he lifted head and looked at me. I pointed and turned his head to the two before they disappeared. Bradley sat up and I straightened out my skirt before getting off the window sill.

Bradley and I went to find Sophie, Marcus, Khalillah and Tasha. We found them and Bradley made everyone move to the next while Marcus started playing this game I forgot the name of. Khalillah was seated on a chair while Tasha, Bradley, Marcus and I, in that order but with me inbetween Bradley and Marcus, sat on the couch. Sophie sat on the floor inbetween her boyfriend's legs.

"Die you fucker," Marcus yelled at the screen.

"Change weapon, fucking change weapon," Bradley told him as Marcus pulled out his phone.

"Hang on."

Sophie shook Marcus' leg before saying,"Who is it babe?"

"Oh it'll only be Alexis asking for more muscle to pry the princess' knees apart," Tasha said as she trailed her fingers on Bradley's ankle. I pushed her hand off him and she rolled her eyes at the movement.

"Its from Mullet," Marcus said out loud. I looked at him.

"Shut up it's not funny," Sophie said.

"I'm not joking, its his number."

"Well it'll only be his little friend, um, Jizzum Wanks," Tasha told us. Bradley blew smoke out his mouth before reaching past me and grabbed Marcus' phone from him. I felt his hand graze my boobs as he did so. His handed his cigarette to Marcus, knowing I wouldn't take it for myself.

"You mean Jason Banks," Marcus corrected her. She looked at him before putting a hand to her chest.

"Oh isn't- isn't that what is said." She laughed.

"He says i'm a fucking bitch," Khalillah said and I looked at her to see she's looking at her phone.

"Well at least he knows your name," Bradley said still loking at the hone and Tasha's mouth opened in the shape of an 'O' before she smacked Bradley on the chest.

"Piss off Bradley," Khalillah told him.

Sophie looked at her phone. "Oh my god, he says i'm a filthy slag," she said jokingly. Marcus and i laughed and Sophie joined later. I looked at Marcus' phone that was still in Bradley's hand.

"Okay jokes over," Bradley said calling the number. He put the phone to his ear. Tasha brung her head closer to Bradley to listen to the conversation while I just watched him.

He looked at me and talked to the other person on the phone. "Alright Jizzum Wanks you little wat, tomorrow at school, I'm going to make kebabs out of your nads." I raised my eyesbrows and shook my head. "Sweet dreams." He hung up the phone.

"What did he say," Marcus asked as Bradley tossed him back his phone.

"Nothing but I could hear him breathing."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tormented the writers do. I just own Leandra.**_

Tormented Chp. 4

I took the controller out of Marcus' hands and started playing. The gang then decided that they should play a plank on the Justine and Alexis. I went up the stairs to check if they were still there while the others went to do whatever.

They came up the stairs after I stood outside for about several minutes. Bradley was wearing a blue janitor suit and a clown mask ontop of his head. He also had a chainsaw in his hands.

"What are you going to do to them," I asked in a whisper. I noticed the girls had phones ready in their hands. Bradley just smirked and started up the chainsaw before bursting in to his room, scaring the shit out of Alexis and Justine, who were making out on Bradley's bed. They both screamed, Alexis like a girl. The rest of us came in laughing at them.

"Hug your pillow, hug your pillow," Marcus said to Justine, who was holding a pillow tightly to her chest.

Bradley stuck his middle finger up at the two on the floor. The girls recording the whole thing.

"Fuck you alright, fuck off," Alexis yelled angrily as we continued to laugh.

We walked out of Bradley's room and into his parent's room. The girls and I hugged a still shaking Justine while the boys joked around.

We walked back downstairs to the party and to the pool table. I sat down on a stool.

"I think we should have a toast, to Shrek," Tasha said, handing Justine a drink.

"To who?" I asked confused. Alex took his stand between Justine and Tasha.

"Darren Mullet, the guy we uh planted today," Bradley explained giving Khalillah a wink.

"Uh I can't drink to that," Justine told us.

"They didn't mean we're celebrating, we're just you know, to say goodbye," Alexis told her.

"Mmhmm that's what she meant Justine," Sophie said but i couldn't help but feel supicious about this whole thing.

"Why'd you call him Shrek," Justine asked.

"Why'd you think, 'cause he was um big and green," Tasha chuckled. "And ugly." The girls laughed besides me and Justine.

"But he wasn't actuall that green though was he," Marcus said.

Bradley leaned forward on the pool table with a drink in his hand. "But fuck me was he ugly."

"Darren Mullet wasn't he that skinny that threw up during assembly," Justine asked.

"That's fucking priceless Justine, you spoke at his funeral and you didn't even know who he was," Khalillah said.

"Well in that case we should definately give him a proper send off, right," Tasha told us. "Leandra, why don't you do the toast." She looked at me. I looked at everyone and for a quick second could have sworn I saw Bradley give Tasha a glare before his eyes turned to me like everyone else's.

I sighed and Bradley handed me my drink. "Um, rest in peace Darren Mullet," I said raising my shot glass and they followed after. I put the glass up to my lips and let the alcohol burn my throat. I slammed the glass down but carefully not to break it. I took two more shots with everyone before grabbing Bradley's hands.

"Dance with me," I said pulling him with me towards the crowd of dancing horny teenagers. I turned around and faced him, wrapping my arms around his neck while his hands went on my hips. We grinded our bodies together to the music. I turned so my back was against his chest.

I brung my hand up so my hand touched the back of his head. His hand was on my hip and the other was on the edge of my skirt. He started to rub my inner thigh, teasing me. I rubbed up against him harder in response. I heard him groan against my ear as i did and felt his member against my back. We continued to tease eachother before he seemed to decide to end this game that I seemed to have won.

I latched my lips to his as soon as he closed the door to his room. My hands tangled themselves in his hair. He lifted me up, so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue in my mouth.

Our tongue's fought for dominance and he seemed to be winning. I felt my back hit the bed and he pulled away removing his shirt and throwing it across the room quickly before latching his lips back to mine. His hands trailed down my body to the edge of my shirt. I felt his hands graze the skin of my stomach. I bit his lip before we pulled apart, so he could lift my shirt up and over my head. I pulled on his necklace to bring his head back down to me.

I ran my hands down his chest to the top of his pants. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. His lips moved from mine to my neck. I grinded his clothed erection against me. I moaned and his hands from my breasts to my back and unclasped my bra. I pulled the rest of my bra off and put it on the ground before quickly getting Bradley out of his pants.

He pulled down his boxers, releasing his erection. Bradley got back on top of me and rolled us over so I was now on top. I trailed kisses down his chest before reaching my destination. I grabbed his member and let my tongue drag across his slit causing him to buck his hips towards me. I looked at him before taking him in my mouth. He moaned as I moved my head up and down his shaft. He weaved his hand through my hair.

As I took him closer to his climax, he rolled me back on my reached for my skirt before pulling it down along with my underwear. Bradley planted open-mouthed kisses down my body. He skipped passed the part that i wanted him at amd kissed my inner thigh. I whined and lifted my head to look at him and he smirked before finally going to where I wanted him. He ran his tongue along my clit and I shuddered. I moaned loudly as he continued to lick me. My fingers latched themselves in his hair as my breathing started to get heavy.

"Brad-Bradley I'm about to... about to cum," I whispered and as soon as I did Bradley's hands tightened around my thighs, licking me even faster than before. In seconds I was cumming in his mouth. He swallowed all of it before coming up and kissing me, our tongue's clashing together and I could taste myself.

I pulled away from him and reached in Bradley's nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. I ripped it open and put it on Bradley. Bradley then positioned himself between my legs before sliding into me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay that's the end of Chapter 4. I would have finished the rest of the sex scene but I have summer school in the morning for freshman English 1. I took Pre-AP that year which was stupid for me to take cause I obviously failed it but I still made it to sophmore year and after this when school starts im gonna be a junior.<strong>_

_**Anyway the next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. Love Ya and stay safe.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tormented Chp. 5**

It was after second period and I was walking when I saw Jason Banks. I ran up to him.

"Hey Jason, I'm sorry about Darren and all," I told him as I sat on the bench.

"Are you really sorry?"

"What?" I asked confused, "Of course I'm sorry, you were his friend, right." I placed my guitar case on the ground.

"Do you remember him?" he asked and I shook my head. "Last year, a week before school ended."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember," I said sincerely. I noticed that Jason was continuously looking around us cautiously and I knew the reason why. Bradley.

Bradley is very overprotective. He does not like it when I talk to other guys especially alone, besides Marcus.

"Of course you don't why would you," I looked at him confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. I noticed some of our classmates staring at us. Reason why, Bradley again.

"It means that how could you go out with a guy that mainly caused Darren to kill himself," he said angrily. "You don't even know he fell in love with you after what you did for him last year," he added.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay now I know you're lying because he doesn't know me," I told him.

"He knew you and so does everyone else, you are the hottest girl in school and you're also dating Bradley, so of course he knew you," he replied angrily.

"Look if your friend liked me at all," I started. "Why didn't he come to me and say something?"

"He said you would make fun of him for it if he did."

"Well he was wrong, I'm not that kind of person."

"Okay I'm not blaming you, it's just the how it is," he started. "You keep to your kind, we'll keep to ours," he said matter-o-factly.

"Um, I don't have a kind," I stated.

"Snotty, spoiled bitches that's your kind," I looked at him, angry that he would say such a thing about me. My hand was just itching to slap some taste out of his mouth.

"And what's yours?" I asked angrily.

"My kind, are the kind of people you can't remember."

I looked at him sympathetically and looked back at me before he sighed and pulled something out of his jacket. He handed it to me.

"Darren would want you to have this," he said before walking away.

"Hey," I yelled after him but he didn't stop nor look back. "Jason."

I looked down at the note in my hand before grabbing my guitar from the ground and walked to my chemistry class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tormented Chp. 6**

_'The moment she saved my life last year was when I fell in love with her, Leandra Sawyer. I tried to talk to her everyday but someone seems to be getting in my way and it's not just that, i'm scared that she'll reject me again. In a way I feel like she did. She started dating him towards the end of summer. It broke my heart in a million pieces. They continued to make my life a living hell and she now has joined in with them, so this is it, this is goodbye._

_ - Darren Mullet'_

That was what the note said as I was reading it. I was confused with all of it. I looked up just in time to see Bradley and Marcus walking towards me. I quickly put the note in my bag before they could see what it was.

"Hey, what was that?" Bradley asked before giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly. Bradley's eyes narrowed for a second before he grabbed me by my hand. I quickly picked my guitar up.

We walked into class with Marcus behind us but when we did some of the class was laughing a bit. On the board in huge letters was, 'BRADLEY WHITE is a KNOB GOBBLER', with a drawing of a penis next to it.

"Who fucking wrote this?" Bradley asked in a pissed off tone. "Did you?" he asked looking at a blonde guy.

"Was it you?" he asked a guy that had glasses. He walked over to him.

The guy shook his head no. "No," he said quietly. Bradley grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him out of his seat. I went to our table and set my bag and guitar down.

"Stand up, look at me," Bradley said. "Clean it off." he told him before pushing him towards the board. I went to go help the kid.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. He nodded and we finished cleaning the board. I went back over and sat down between Bradley and Marcus.

* * *

><p>I sat down with Tasha on my left and Sophie, two seats away, on my right before English class started. I pulled out my Tiger Beat Magazine and started reading it, knowing I was not going to pay attention to the lesson. I looked up to see Justine walk in and I pointed to the seat open next to me.<p>

I looked outside to the building and into a window to see a guy staring, he looked like that, or what I think is, Darren Mullet. "Justine." I turned my head to her as he called on her, she was also looking out the window. I looked back out but when I did, I saw no one. I would have to ask her what she saw later.

* * *

><p>The group and I, we were all outside watching with others as the paremedics carried Nasser out of the school. He had a bandage around his ears, where he was bleeding. The girls and I without Justine were making fun of it. Bradley went up to Nasser and said a few words to him before walking back over to me. I stopped laughing and grabbed onto his hand.<p>

I turned to Justine as she started talking. "What's going on?" she was looking at Alexis.

"Someone texting us from Darren Mullett's phone," he told her.

"Why would they do that?" she asked the same question I was thinking. Alexis looked at her and shrugged.

"Some sicko's idea of a joke," he responded.

"Everyone back inside now," the principal told us. "It's just an unfortunate mishap."

"Come on, move," he ushured. "Move!" And we all started going inside.

* * *

><p>The next day we were all walking to the gym. As we were walking everyone hurridly moved out of our way. In this school we were popular.<p>

I put my hand around Bradley's arm and whispered in his ear.

"I'm coming over tonight okay and we could do alot of your favorite things." I left the word 'things' in there so it could go to his imagination and it did becaused he smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked behind me and started to talk with Khalillah.

When we walked in the gym, there was a sign hanging and when I saw it, I had to start biting my lip to stop bursting out laughing.

It said: _Natasha Cummings takes it up the arse._

Leaning on Bradley, I looked at Tasha and she did not look happy.


End file.
